


Light And Dark

by klutzy_girl



Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Emily Walker is the light to her husband's dark.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Emily Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Light And Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hadn't intended to write fic until the show premiered but the idea wouldn't leave me alone yesterday after they _finally_ confirmed the casting news I'd suspected for months. So excited, and hope you enjoy!

Emily is the light to Cordell’s dark, and she likes to think she balances her husband out. A yin and ying type of situation. She loves this man and the family they’ve created, and knows the feeling is mutual, even if he is busy working a lot of the time (his job is important, but Emily constantly worries about him). “You look beautiful today, baby,” Cordell tells her as he grabs her hand and twirls her around.

She squeals and playfully swats at him when he lets her back up. “Cordell Walker, you better learn some manners,” she teasingly chides as he winks at her.

“Mama, can all of us go play?” Stella asks her.

August bops his head excitedly. “Come on!” 

Emily glances over at her husband. “What do you say, Cor?”

“I say let’s go for it!” Cordell picks up a now screaming August and bounds outside.

“Let’s go for it!” Emily tells Stella and grabs her daughter’s hand so they can run outside to join them.

The four of them chase after each other for about ten minutes before the heat catches up to them and they playfully collapse to the ground. “What would I do without you?” Cordell questions Emily as he brushes her hair out of her face.

She shrugs and smirks at him. “Fall apart?”

“Damn straight.” Cordell kisses her and they both ignore the kids’ groans of disgust. 

“Stop it,” Stella whines, wrinkling up her nose.

“Gross.” August definitely isn’t pleased about his parents’ displays of affection either and would prefer they stopped.

“You heard the kids.” Emily beams at their kids and kisses Cordell again. That’ll definitely teach them.

It’s a perfect moment in time Cordell and the kids will cherish later, even if they don’t realize it right then and there.


End file.
